Sparring Affections
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: AU yuri one-shot for Claudia Levantyne and Maia, now Princess and heir to the throne of Greaves Levantyne, and her Royal Guard Captain. A sparring session, some good-natured shenanigans, and sweet, loving affections in the bath afterwards. Please Read, Enjoy'n Review and just have a nice day.


**Sparring Affections**

 **A "Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru" Yuri One-Shot**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

There was the booming laugh of approval and joy of King Greaves Levantyne at the great display of swordsmanship of his darling daughter and future heir to the throne, Claudia, and the woman that he had hand-picked to be the Captain of the Levantyne Royal Guard, the former mercenary, Maia, as the two young women came to the fourth consecutive standstill; this time, Maia's short sword was resting an inch away from Claudia's throat while the honey-blonde's own two-handed great sword looked like the smallest push would drive it into the fiery redhead's flat tummy.

Greaves Levantyne smashed his mug of ale into the ground with loud clapping.

"That was tremendous, darlings!"

He clamored, standing up from the comfortable seat he had for this sparring session, always eager to get the best seat in the house to every single occasion of his sweet daughter taking on the badass former adventurer crossing swords in practice.

"Sheesh, Father! Please, would you at least stop smashing your cup at every finish?" Claudia asked with a giggle.

Greaves pouted, a sight most odd, given his statuesque height and massive build that made it look like he could snap any opponent in half like a twig with his python-like arms.

"Awww, but that's just how folks in the taverns demand for more ale! Hmph!"

"...um, Milord...why do you go to-wait, no. I don't think I want to know." Maia began to remark and then, took it back. She then smiled and knelt before her king. "In any case, I am flattered by your approval, Milord. You know I shall protect you, your family, and Claudia-sama with everything I have, till my last breath."

Greaves laughed again, that booming laugh, while Claudia blushed slightly as she sheathed her great sword on her back. She blushed because of the sheer devotion and love in Maia's tone.

"Ahhhh, please, please! Stand, stand up, little one! You know you are part of the family! Heck, you know, Maia..." He urged the redhead to stand up, and after she did, Greaves had her by the shoulders, leaning forward with a huge, dopey grin on his face and stars in his eyes.

"Heck, you, young lady, know that I find you a way better candidate for myhere daughter's hand in marriage than that goofy carpenter boy! You're way better at handling a blade than he ever will! And you are way prettier~!"

"F-Father, pl-please, this is, ahhh..." Claudia tried to protest, but she gave up almost as quickly as she started. It was no use. Her father had a really soft spot for Maia, and he was apparently devoted to make it his life goal to hook them up.

"M-Milord, ah, you, you really flatter me! I'm really ho-honored to have this much support from you! I, I, ah, than-thank you! Please, letmegoyou'recrushingmyshoulders!"

Maia replied with a hot, beautiful blush on her pale cheeks and she gave Claudia a lopsided smile, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"O-Oh! Oh, apologies, dear. Sorry, you know I can't quite measure my strength when I get excited, hehe, hah!" Greaves let go of the redhead's aching shoulders, scratching the side of his nose upon seeing Maia gingerly rub her shoulders to get some feeling back into them.

"It's...ow...it's quite alright, Milord. Just, please, do remember that I'm not as imposing or have shoulders as resilient as yours, alright, Lord Greaves-sama?"

Maia sweatdropped and then, while Greaves laughed his booming laugh again while scratching the back of his head, Claudia stepped up to gently take Maia's hand in hers and place a hand on the small of her back, to then walk off.

"In any case! Father, please go see Mother. She said she needed your assistance with something in her study. Maia-san and I can take it from here, alright?"

The Levantyne princess and her royal guard's captain informed the king with a glance over her shoulder at him as she and Maia headed off to the bath.

"A-Ah, yes, of course, of course! We shall see you at dinner, Ok sweetheart?" Greaves responded and then, strutted off with big steps.

Claudia rolled her eyes and uttered a soft "Finally!", which was clearly heard by Maia. The redhead giggled softly as she and her charge entered the soothingly-warm air of the bath by the Levantynes' private sparring arena.

"Heh, Greaves-sama sure is...enthusiastic, isn't he?" Maia made idle chatter as she began to strip herself of her clothing: a red and blue outfit that was both practical for mobility and plenty of hiding places for blades, as well as beautiful and provocative, exposing a lot of skin, almost as much as Claudia's own combination of cloth that left a grand invitation to soft, smooth skin, protected by practical armor in the places most likely to be struck by an opponent's sword.

"You know Father is just fixated on making you my wife, Maia-san..." Claudia stared shamelessly as inch after inch of inviting, pale skin was revealed by Maia shedding her clothes.

"...and who says that I won't agree to that, My Princess~?" Then, Maia turned around and caught Claudia staring at her derriere, the thong wedged in-between the sweet cheeks being exposed teasingly, slowly, as Maia grinned and bent over to remove her pants and boots.

Claudia blushed beautifully and she smiled softly, as softly as she uttered a "Y-Yes..." to reply before a fully naked Maia stepped up to her and gently, slowly helped disrobe her future queen.

"Claudia-sama...you are so beautiful...and I'm so-" "In love with me as I am with you~?"

"M-Mou, Claudia-sama~" Cue a soft, gentle, unhurried kiss between Claudia and Maia. It was a sweet, long lip lock that left both women blushing beautifully when they parted, and then, back in they went for another smooch. All the while, Maia helped Claudia disrobe, getting rid of the cloth and armor, having to break the kiss every so often to gently and safely place the silver/bluish armor on the floor of the bath.

"Claudia-sama...hah, chu~" "Maia-san..." Before either woman knew it, they were already enveloped lovingly as much of each other's arms as they were by the soothing, relaxing hot water of their private bath.

The honey-blonde and fiery redhead began to kiss passionately as Maia straddled Claudia's lap in the bath, the water covering them up to the shoulder blades, giving them a tiny degree of privacy as they began to lose themselves to each other's sweet, soft, addictive lips; one set of hands clasped together, fingers laced together, and another set of hands cupping and cradling each other's faces as they tilted her heads to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, **my** Royal Guard."

"And I, you, **my Queen."**

And thus, the two stunningly-beautiful ladies dove back in to share another, hot kiss.

And as the two women truly lost themselves to one another's lips, hands and bodies and heat and began to make love...the window that would have provided a stunning view of their escalating passionate caresses became completely fogged, as if to provide Princess Claudia Levantyne and Maia, her Royal Guard Captain, some well-earned privacy.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
